The Society of Toxicology (SOT) has a continuing commitment to toxicology education. Increasing public awareness and understanding of the interdisciplinary health science of toxicology and its applications in, and benefits to, society is a major priority. Offering toxicology to K-12 teachers at SOT annual meetings throughout the United States helps and inspires teachers, enriches K-12 science education, and achieves educational goals of SOT, NIEHS, and science reform. Many K-12 teachers are eager to explore new classroom materials and enhance their own knowledge of science. The annual "Paracelsus Goes to School" workshop proposed represents an ongoing partnership of SOT with NIEHS to introduce K-12 teachers to inquiry-based toxicology and environmental health science educational materials that meet national science standards. Specific aims of the program proposed for 2005 parallel those of annual one-day K-12 teacher workshops offered by SOT in 1996-2004: 1) educate K-12 teachers about key principles, concepts, and careers in the environmental health sciences field of toxicology, 2) provide K-12 teachers with content and classroom materials on toxicology and environmental health sciences subjects to help make basic sciences relevant to students' lives, and 3) establish links between SOT member science partners and K-12 educators. Many SOT member volunteers organize the program, participate as lecturers and facilitators, and serve as science partners. Teachers receive nationally-recognized curricula, discuss scientific posters, explore exhibits, and attend SOT meeting sessions. Evaluations help to continually improve the programs. Contributions from NIEHS allow coverage of attendance costs for teacher participants to promote enrollment. Previous programs have provided training in NIEHS-funded curricula, and other NIEHS-sponsored K-12 materials have been among those demonstrated or displayed. Strengthening public outreach at the regional chapter levels and ongoing mentoring by local SOT scientists will be stressed to help sustain the benefits of these programs. These workshops are an innovative way for scientists and teachers to work together to improve science education.